User talk:Aisynia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the File:Adult Miral.jpg page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2010-11-30T17:37:08 Admiral T'nae image Hi, i noticed your Admiral T'nae image was missing some information. I assume it is from a Cryptic studios copyright, but correct me if that is wrong. Is there a certain STO mission where T'nae is encountered? it would help if you included things like that on the image page from now on. Please ask if you have any questions about this requirement, i'd be glad to help. It is our policy to include both a copyright owner and specific citation (to each individual source within the game/series) when you upload images. -- Captain MKB 02:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I noticed you refined the citation on the page for t'nae. Could you do me a favor and go to the image and do the same there? (that's what I was actually asking you about. images need that information connected directly to them on their own page) - Captain MKB 11:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :You'll also need to add that information to other images like the Boreth picture you added. Are you not sure what I mean? I'd love if you could respond so that I could help you understand better what you are supposed to be doing. -- Captain MKB 11:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know what you mean. Can you give me a direct example please? Aisynia 11:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Each image has it's own page. When you upload the image you should fill out the form listing the info, but you can go back to the image after that, click edit, and then add the info. For example, this is the Admiral T'nae image: file:tnae1.jpg. ::Heres an example: :: ::The copyright template could be automatically filled in by a dropdown menu when you upload. Since you skipped that step, someone has to fill it in manually. I did this on the T'nae image for Cryptic Studios (assuming this was an STO image -- you never answered if it was but I assumed -- this was my first note to you ::In addition, there's a special problem with STO users adding 'vanity images' so we're asking you to initiate some talk (either in this discussion or on the image's talk page -- certifying that in-game shots are of features accessible to all players, not of your own personal ship or character. Part of this includes specifying what mission from STO the image is related to/obtained from. ::PLease let me know if you understand this. -- Captain MKB 11:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :STO is a persistent world, so not every planet or NPC character is part of any particular mission. For instance, I can at any time, take my ship, fly to Starbase 39-Sierra, walk into Admiral T'nae's office, and talk to her. That's why I was suing "Star Trek Online" as a tab for citation, instead of the tag that includes the mission. I wouldn't add any of my own characters or ships to Memory Beta, only stuff that is canon to STO (that's what this site is for http://www.stogeek.com/wiki/Main_Page). I'm not trying to argue and say that I won't do it, only that I haven't been asked to cite my sources before, nor do I really know how to prove it without providing images like this. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/2637/gameclient2011022808010.jpg *shrug* A little lost here, I just wanted to help flesh the site out a bit more for fun. -- Aisynia 13:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for being forthright - i can see you have a good grasp of what i was asking about and you are not making the mistake i described. In cases where the information cited is part of the overall game atmosphere and not a specific mission, please use a citation template to complete the information. Let me know if you have any questions about the image attribution to Cryptic Studios. -- Captain MKB 22:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC)